Secrets
by Peetamellarkandkatnisseverdeen
Summary: Percy is a average 16 teen yer old who goes to Goode high school, who's used to having a hard life, keeping secrets. Until he meets Annabeth. A girl he never seen in his life before. Annabeth is not average. She hasn't been to school as long as she remember,keeping a secret about her dad.
1. A new start?

I wake up to my dad yelling at me. Well not my _real_ father. My adoptive father.

_What did I do wrong now?_

"Annabeth. Get down now!" I climb out of bed, quickly get dressed and shout

"Coming Dad!" I walk down the stairs, not sure if he drunk right now or not, because he became pretty good at hiding it. "What do you need?" He looks up from the table he sitting at, then takes a drink from a beer can.

"You have to go to school." He says, his voice slurred.

"But da-"

"You'll go to school, ok?"

"But-" I try again

"Get your bag!" He shouts, I flinch. I rush back up the steps to a bag, and trip on the top step. I grab the first bag I see.I go back down the stairs before he starts shouting again.

"How come I have to go to school?" I ask, usually I would go this far with questions, but I haven't gone to school since, I don't know. Yeah I know sad uh?

"You have to." He says lowering his voice and grabs my wrist hard enough to bruise it. "If anyone finds out, it's not going to be good. You don't tell anyone got it?" I nod my head. "Good now go." I rub my wrist were the bruise is already forming.

_Great_, I think, _another bruise to hide._

Soon enough I get to school. I go to the front office.

"Hey sweetie." says a woman behind a counter. "How can I help you?"

"Um- I'm Annabeth Chase. I transformed here."

"Oh, ok. Justin Malone's kid right?" No one calls me Annabeth Chase just Justin Malone kid.

"Yes."

"Here you go." She hands me my classes. I was walking down hall to my locker when I get knocked down by a tall figure.

"Shit." I hear a male voice say. "I'm sorry." He sticks out his hand. I take it and find myself staring in sea-green eyes that are easy to get lost in and black hair that was swept to one side. The boy would've been handsome, if it wasn't for the bruise forming around his eye.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure no lost cell phone or anything?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh." The boy says "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Well. It was nice meeting you,Percy." I say, trust me I'm not that good at being social.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Need help finding your classes..." His voice trails off.

"Annabeth." I say "Annabeth Chase."

"Well Annabeth." He says "I'll see you around."

"You to." I say

My first class was Greek Mytholgy, and our teacher gave us seats. It was worse than you think. Who did I get? You got it.

Percy Jackson.

The day was a blur,until lunch.

* * *

Hello guys please review, let me know if I should countiue. If I should I promise the next chapter is going to be longer.

-Thehungergameslovepeeta4-


	2. Crush?

**Thank you to all who commeted, followed, and favortied.**

**Favorites**

**Mistle11411**

**Princessofthesea13**

**XXRawwrXX**

**lunatica2012**

**Reviewed**

**Princessofthesea13 **

**If you see any mistakes tell me, and I'll do my best to fix it. And please review! I love hearing from you guys!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

* * *

I wake up to my alarm clock that when off for school I groan. I sit up and rub my eyes, forgetting about my fight last night with the gang I ran into last night. I get up and look in my dresser for a new shirt. I pull off my other one and look at the bruises from a metal pole and a few hands. I look up in the mirror and see a bruise forming on my eye.

_Well_, I think, _I look like a typical high schooler. _

I walk into the messy kitchen since I never have time to do anything expect to work so I can keep this place. My mom Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis had got in a car crash last year, and well didn't make it. The phone starts ringing, so I pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask

"Is this Percy Jackson?" A voice asks

"Yeah."

"Do you kno-"

"I'm sorry, sir." I say looking at the clock, the cut the man off. "I have to get to school."

"Okay. Maybe after school?"

"I have to work." The man sighs.

"Okay. What about the weekend?"

"I work all day on the weekends."

"Okay. Maybe a diffrent day?"

"Yeah." I hang up and grab the homework I forgot to do. It was only the third week of school and I was already failing. Sad right?

I just walking out the front doors, when my best friend Gover came running down the street.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I say having no idea what could make him so happy.

"She said yes!"

"Who?"

"Juniper!" He says,walking next to me "To the dance."

"Oh." I say

"Are you coming? Come on spend to time with your friends."

"I don't know,man."

"Rachel coming!"

"Good for her."

"Do you like her?"

"Just as a friend."

"Bu-"

"Grover!"

"I'm sorry."

"You can't believe everything you hear." We walked to school quietly, and when we got there the hall was in chaos, like always.

"You coming Percy?" Grover asks, we always meet up with our friends.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." I was walking down the hall,to my locker when I ran into somebody.

"Shit." I mutter, because I should've been paying attention. "I'm sorry."

I saw worn out red Converse. I stuck out my hand to help the person up,and founded myself face to face with a pretty girl, who had blonde curly hair that was in a sloppy ponytail, letting out some of the curls. Her eyes were the best part. They were gray, but not the boring gray. They were gray, startling gray, that made you get lost in them. I could tell she wasn't wearing any make up, and surely I never seen her before.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She says

"Are you sure no lost cell phone or anything?" I ask,because you never know.

"I don't have one."

"Oh.I'm Percy Jackson."

"Well. It was nice meeting you,Percy."

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Need help finding your classes..." I trail off not knowing her name, and it would've been plain on weird if I told her she was pretty since I just met her.

"Annabeth." She says, maybe with a little pride. "Annabeth Chase."

"Well Annabeth." I say "I'll see you around."

"You to." She says, before I walk away. I know it was rude but I had to tell Grover, cause out of our little group, I was known for being on guard and unfortunately the one with out a heart, no crushes.

I almost knocked Grover down.

"Grover!" I say "Did you see the new kid?"

"What?" He says, startled. "There's a new kid?"

"Yeah, I ran into her back there." I say gesturing towards my locker.

"Really? Did you talk to her?"

"Of course I did!" I say lowering my voice. "I knocked her down!"

"Did you say sorry?"

"No,Grover I laughed at her!"

He gaps "You did?"

"It was sarcasm!I helped her up an-" I stop

"What?"

"She was pretty, had blonde curly hair and gray eyes."

"Did you get lost in them?"

"Yes." I whisper. Then, like I expected, Grover turned around to our group, and said

"Thailia,Luke,Beckendorf, Selena, guess what?" Rachel,Juniper,Hazel,Frank,Leo,Piper, and Jason hadn't got here yet and I was thankful for the little less attention.

"What?" Luke asks, clearly wondering what got Grover happy this time.

"Percy got a crush!" Thailia, who is my cousin laughs.

"Percy crushing on somebody?"

"Is he okay?" Asks Luke. "Feel his forhead for me, please."

"Hey!" I protest "I'm perfectly fine!"

The bell rang, telling us it's time for first period. I just walked into Greek Mythology only to find that the teacher found seats for us. He told me to sit next Annabeth, and didn't mind, because was somebody I would want to know more about. But I didn't end up talking to her, just staring. The rest of the day passed by fast, until lunch, when Thalia stopped me.

"Percy. What happened?"

"What? I don't know what your talking about."

"Percy!" She says "I know what's under your hood."

"What? I'm _not_ hiding anything."

"Really? Put down your hood."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine!" I say, pulling back the hood showing the bruise.

"Does your Mom know about this?" I harden, none of my friends know my parents are dead.

"No. I can take care of myself."

"Percy." She says but I'm already walking pass her. I easily found Annabeth, with out meaning to,but it was really easy.

I dropped my backpack, and slid into the chair across from her.

"Hey." I say, pulling her attention away from the book she was reading.

"Hi?" She asks putting down her book, and I can't but help to notice her had a bruise all around her wrist and its hard to get a bruise like that.

"Come on." I say "Why you sitting here by yourself?"

"Cause I can." She say, covering up the bruise.

"How did you get that?" I ask

"Get what?"

"The bruise."

"What bruise?"

"The one on your wr-"

"Drop it." She says "It's nothing compared to yours."

"Wha-," I cover my eye. "Oh yeah." I say "The one on my face."

Her eyes soften, just a little though.

"How did you get it?"

"I can't tell you besides, want to meet my friends?"


	3. Help

Thank you to anyone who read this story. since its the weekend i might get in another chapter in by the end of the day. I'll take any requests!

Reviews

DarkWolf

Unicorn Blast Pop

powerofthefreedom

Princessofthesea

Favorited

Mistle11411 0

Princessofthesea13

TheHomieThugNasty

XXRawwrXX

daughter-of-zues

lunatica2012

Followed

ImmaNerd98

Mistle11411

Princessofthesea13

Unicorn Blast Pop

dakota845

daughter-of-zues

dreamchaser31lucky

earthygirl1234

Percy POV

* * *

Sometimes I think I'm going crazy. Am I going crazy? It's hard to tell. I sit in the worn out Chevy truck, that I some how saved enough money for. It got windy outside since school ended, but I was fine. I stared at the street, where there were still tire marks.

Yup, I thought, it wasn't fake.

The car was parked in front of a Starbucks,yeah I know it's not a great job, but it was the only one I could get at the time. I was still staring at the street when I heard a knock on my window. I see a man, who is maybe in his late forties, his hair was a little gray and his eyes were blue, only that they were worried or scared. I roll down the window.

"Do I know you,sir?"

"I- I don't know." He says trembling. "You look like someone I know."

"Sir." I say, getting worried. "Do you need help?" he looks down the street,like he's expecting someone to come out and attack him. I look at him,trying to figure out more about him.

"Sir? I'm going to help you." I climb out of the truck. And just my luck he collapses. I help him up, and help him start walking. People were giving me wierd looks, but I inorge them, I mean I wasn't about leave him in the middle of the sidewalk. As I took a turn, the fastest way to the hospital I saw my friends, but they were to busy laughing, probally at Leo, and Annabeth was too, but she didn't look to happy. I was just passing them when Grover had to speak

"What are you doing? Percy!"

"Not now!" I say "Someone open the doors!" Annabeth who was closest opened them

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." I mutter, The man was passed out now, and it felt like he wasn't breathing.

The attention came straight to me. Everybody was staring at me, and I hated it they looked at me like I killed somebody.

"Miss." I say to the woman at the counter "This man needs help." She didn't look alarmed, just bored.

"Go to the fourth floor, and ask for Mr. Apollo." I pushed back through the crowd, and started up the stairs. The elevator was full,after ten minutes of climbing, and almost falling down the stairs, I get to the fourth floor.

"Exsuce me,but is Mr. Apollo here?" The man who was sitting there had sand colored hair, blue eyes, he could've 29 or 19 it was hard to tell. He looked like he could be an actor, but here he was instead.

"I'm Apollo." He says, then points to a name on the desk. "Can you read,lad?"

"I have dyslexia. But that's not why I'm here." I say fixing the man so he wouldn't fall. "He needs help."

"Follow me." He says, walking down the hall. The room Mr. Apollo chose for him was white, empty expect for a bed and a chair. I thought it was boring, but when your sick you wouldn't care right? Afew seconds after I put the man down, I realized I was sweating, but he was kinda heavy.

"Do you know him?" Mr. Apollo asks

"No,sir. I've never seen him before."

"Okay." He looks at the man on the bed.

"How old are you kid?"

"Sixteen,Sir. I'll be turning seventeen in August."

"Whats your name?"

"Percy,Sir."

"Hm, Percy?"

"Yes,sir."

"Please stop calling me sir."

"Bu-"

"Just call me Apollo,ok?"

"Like the sun god?" Greek Mythology was the only thing I took interest in,besides sports. He just looks at me blankly.

"Never mind." I mutter. I sit in the room, looking at the man, trying to figure out who he was. Mr. Apollo hooked him up to a machine, getting something that was figure out what was wrong. With the humming of the machine, the comfort of the chair, and the warmth of the room I fall asleep.

"Hey,Percy." A faint voice says. "Wake up." I rub my eyes, and probably mumbled something like

"Um, ugh."

"It's eleven 'o' clock at night."

"What?" I say, awake now, and saw Apollo.

"Do you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I say, jumping out of the chair, patting my jeans looking for the keys for the apartment and truck. I found them,

"Bye,Apollo." I say going down the hall way. "Thank you."

It took me forever to fall asleep.

I had just fell asleep when the alarm clock went off. I hit it with my fist,like always and pulled out the cord.

"Just a few more minutes." I mutter to myself. I didn't get anymore sleep,then either. I got dressed, brushed my teeth. You know the usual morning routine. When I got to my friends, Annabeth wasn't there, I have to admit I was hoping in to see her.

My first class just started, when Annabeth came in,clearly tired. When she sat down next to me, I noticed a angry red mark on her face. I was about to ask her what happened, but we just met each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, this chapter is short, and not my best I'm sorry. But if you see any mistakes, tell me, or things I need to improve let me know. I'll take any requests (because truly I'm a terrible writer.) I hope you enjoy it.

Annabeth POV

* * *

When I woke up, my dads dog was licking my face. It's a weird way to wake up. I know. My face still stung from last night. I remembered Percy, who I thought wasn't very caring from what his friends said. They couldn't be more wrong. I was stuck with them last night, and Percy was somewhere else, he came running down the street. Helping someone, disappeared into the hospital and didn't come out. When I got home, my dad got mad and I was expecting it.

I got out of bed, got dressed and pulled on my converses. Went down stairs, and knew I was late to school. I go out the door, and ended up at the school, faster than I thought. I made a big show of getting to Greek Mythology class. I felt the kids eyes following me to my seat. Percy was already there, working on the sheet for us to mark the gods.

"Ok class." Says the teacher "Compare your sheets."

I swear Percy much smarter than he lets on. He got every single one right, and takes interest in it. Which is the first person I met that does besides me. By the end of the class he told me I should Athena's kid. At lunch Selena was trying to get to go the dance with her.

"No." I say "I haven't even been here for a week. No."

Thats when Percy sat down next to me.

"C'mon Selena." He says "Leave her alone."

I was quiet after that And so was Percy. I almost jumped when Percy whispered in my ear.

"How'd that happen?"

"What?"

"Did someone hit you?" His voice sounded protective. I almost faceplam myself, I should've hid the mark. I muttered something about it being a accident from soccer practice. One look at his face and I knew he didn't believe me.

P.E was weird, we had to switch into our P.E uniforms, and since we were playing football some of the boys had to go to skins. Thalia was sitting next me when Percy and Luke got called out for skins. Thalia had a obvious crush on Luke.

"That's hot." She muttered. I wasn't staring a Luke I was staring at Percy who had bruises on his torso.

"Is that normal?" I ask

"Is what?"

"Is it normal for Percy to be bruised like that?" Thalia was still staring at Luke. "Thalia. Percy?"

"Uh what about Percy?" I make her look at Percy.

"No." Says Thalia "Not normal at all." She didn't sound worry at all and I found that weird, because they are cousins.

"You're not worried?"

"No,Percy can take care of himself."

Well, I think, that's weird.

PE end fast, thankfully. But when school ended, Thalia made me stay with her and her friends. I was worried because I knew my dad was going to be mad if I got home late. I manged to get away from them, with many questions. When I got to the house my dad was passed out on the couch. I slip up stairs before he wakes up.

The next few weeks me and Percy get closer, not closer more best friends, but he was still mysterious.

I hated it.

He'd come to school late, circles under his eyes from no sleep, bruises and small cuts on his arms and face. He was never happy. I get it he has secrets but someone is truly hurting him. He never talked about his family, or about himself. He was always on guard and serious. Sometimes if he's having bad day, he would act happy. You wouldn't know it, unless you know Percy well, but he was sweet,gentle, and tried be more than one person at once. He was just to worn out for a sixteen year old.

I just didn't get it.


	5. Naps and pushing to the limit

**Hi guys. I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in long time, sorry! But hope you guys enjoy this chapter**.

Percy POV

* * *

"It's ok." Annabeth says, playing with my hair "I know you're tired we aren't doing anything today. Go to sleep."

"But A-

"Percy. Do you really want to be stuck in drama class?" Yeah that's right I take drama class. It was either taking Spanish or drama, and I was not going to learn a new language. " Unfortunately, that was the same with Annabeth.

"Are you sure?" I ask looking up at her

"It's fine." She says still playing with my hair. I was going to complain, but then I realized how tired I really was. I felt like I ran a mile, and got hit by a train a few dozen times. I probably didn't look any better. I closed my eyes, and before I actually fell asleep I muttered a quick thank you.

I woke up to the bell, signaling the end of class. I was a little startled, and I must've looked suprised because Annabeth was looking at me, a small smile on her lips.

"Have a good nap?"

"Yeah." I say, sitting up so she could get up. "Thanks." School was over and I didn't have work today, so I'd be stuck with my friends.I'm not saying they are bad people or anything it's just that I rather do something else. Annabeth had to go somewhere, and I was, well bored. The last few weeks with Annabeth made me less on guard, because if you thought she couldn't take of herself you would've gone of your rocker. She was most stubborn person I met. And is well smart. She was good at sports, and gets good grades, unlike me. She has dyslexia but reads a lot, so sometimes I forget she has it. Instead of going to our little group, I go home and strait to bed.

Only I didn't know I would have to tell her.

The next day We where in Greek class, talking like always. When our teacher spoke up, telling us had a project on the gods, in there roman and Greek aspect and all the boring stuff. I started caring when he said it would have to done outside for school, with our table partner because home was a touchy subject with me and Annabeth. I clear my throat.

"Annabeth, can we do it at your house?" I ask, she looks at me, clearly worried.

"No." She says "Please, Percy. I don't think my dad would like it."

"What's so bad about your dad?" I ask, because I knew we weren't going to get anywhere fast.

"It's complicated." She say, getting frustrated. "What's so bad about your family?"

I look down, at the table and muttered, "It's complicated."

She stares at me, trying to figure out what could've been so complicated. By the end of class, we agreed to meet at my apartment, then her house. She still didn't look to happy about it. The rest of the day passed by fast, which is completely normal for me.

* * *

We where sitting on my couch, doing nothing even though we are supposed to be working on our project.

"Is this your mom?" Annabeth asks, I look up finding her looking at a picture of my mom that was on the table.

"Yeah." I say.

"She's pretty."

I found myself staring at my sneakers, "Yeah... She was." I already felt like yelling at myself for telling her that, I mean I trust Annabeth and everything but it was Annabeth, she was going to help me no matter what.

"Oh, Percy." Annabeth whispers "I'm sorry." I wasn't paying attention anymore, I zoned out when ever we start talking about her. I closed my eyes, trying to forget it was like the night of the crash. I rember the yelling, the cries of pain.

Flashback

We where sitting at the table at starbucks, it was a normal Friday night for our group of friends. It was one of those rare nights, when Nico Di Angleo, my younger cousin was here. We where walking out of the store, when we heard a loud screeching of tires on the wet road. The screaming came sooner, and I ran down the street to where the noise was coming from. The rain was pouring down in icy sheets soaking my skin and clothes.

The car wreck that was in front of me was terrible. There where two cars that clearly ran into each other, one of them smoking the glass of window shattered on both of them. But my attention was on the car that ran into them from behind. I heard screaming, and it wasn't crowd, it was coming from that car, and lets just say, it was sounded pretty small. Like a four or five year old. The back door was open- not open torn off. I ran towards it since it was where the screaming was coming from. When I got there, all I saw was a dog trying to clam down the crying, 4-5 year old I wasn't sure how old he was. Lets just say he was pretty banged up. I fumbled with the straps of the seat, while his dad yelled some pretty nasty things at me. When the seat finally unbuckled I picked him up. The ambulance took him and put him on a gurney.

The next few hours past by horribly, when I found out my parents where in the crash, I smacked myself. I mean they were right in front of me. I didn't even helped them. I sat in the front room, waiting for news. The room was busy, people were rushing in and out. I sat there, feeling completely useless. I saw the doctor come out of a room, I stood up and looked at him. He shook his head.

Flashback over

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Percy." I say, Percy and I were sitting on his couch, when he just frozen. It was the tenth time said his name. I was starting to get worried, when I saw a tear trace done his cheek and he opened his eyes.

"I'm okay." He mutters. I was about to complain that he wasn't, but I stood up from the couch.

"I have to go." Percy stood up, and looked at me, with a pained and sad expression.

"Why?" He asks, and I try not to cringe at the pain in his voice. "You always leave. I never get to see you after school." He pauses, as thinking about what he was going to say next. "If you have problems at home, you can always talk to me."

"Percy." I say, already knowing he wasn't going to like my words. "I can't. I wish I can. But I just can't." He looked at me, as if to say, _I can't believe you don't trust me_. I wanted to say sorry, that I was sorry for everything. He walked down the hallway to his bedroom, I followed him since I left my backpack in there. When I got there, he was laying on the bed, staring at the celiling. I didn't get how he moved that fast, I was only a few steps behind him. I saw my backpack but inorged it. Instead of leaving I layed down next to Percy, and grabbed his hand and laced my fingers through actions where normal, and became more stayed like this for a long time, just staring at the ceiling, when I felt Percy rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"Did it hurt?" He whispered, if was afraid that people where listen to us. I wasn't sure what he talking about. I sat up,

"Did what hurt?" He took my hand again, showing it to me.

"This." He said his vocie was hollow, rubbing a scar that was on the back on my hand and stopped midway in the plam of it.

"Honstley," I say "I don't know." He mumbled something, and layed back down. I layed down next to him, catching the faint smell of the ocean that he always has. We stayed there, quiet the whole time, which is not normal for Percy. We where probably there for a hour, when I looked at the time. The clock said 10:40pm.I knew I was dead, my dad was going to be mad, unless he was passed out drunk. He was always like that when I come home. I sit up,

"Percy," I say softly "I have to go."

He looks at me, then at the time. His eyes seemed to glow in the dimmed room.

"Can you stay?" He asks, staring at me and I didn't see the Percy I saw at school, who was constantly on gard, or the Percy who didn't find anything funny. Instead I saw a kid, not really a kid, but I saw the sadness in his eyes, and the fear. Then I realized why Percy was always like that at school. He didn't want to lose anybody again. I wasn't aware of my actions, maybe it was just I was tired, or the sadness he carried around with him. But ended up saying,

"Yeah, I'll stay." He sea-green eyes lighted up, a little bit of the sadness gone. I wasn't sure if he was going to say something, but he just gave me a small smile, pulled back the covers and patted the spot next to him. I climbed in next to him, feeling more and more awkward. I rested my head on his chest, muttered a goodnight before I fell asleep, knowing one thing nothing was going to be the same


	6. Triggers

**Sorry it took me awhile to update, but I did my best on this chapter, and have the rest of the story planned, just need to make it into chapters. Please tell me what you think, or what I need to improve on. I'll take any requests. But I think you guys might hate me this chapter.**

**Thehungergameslovepeeta4**

Percy POV

* * *

I wasn't sure if Annabeth actually fell asleep that fast, but like the smart person like I am, I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. I fell asleep soon after her.

When I woke up, my face was in her hair, my arms were still wrapped around her. I smelled the lemons her hair Always smelled like. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I shook her shoulder to wake her up. She muttered something about being tired but sar up. Loose strands of her hair came out of her ponytail. Some how making her look older, more worn out. She gave me a small smile. I notice that the bags under eyes looked a little darker. I wasn't sure what was going through my head, but I asked a stupid question. For considerating what what happened last night. I mean we are just friends.

"Sleep well?" I asked and Annabeth cheeks redden alittle bit.

"Yeah." She says "But I have to go."

"Oh, come on." I say, getting out of bed. "Stay a little while longer. Besides I want to meet your dad." Annabeth looked at me, but didn't say anything. The awkwardness finally got to me, I looked out the window and saw that it was pouring outside, everything was wet, and the sky was dark gray. I started digging through my drawer, when I found what I was looking for I turned around to face Annabeth.

"Here," I said tossing her sweats and a sweatshirt. I looked at her outfit. Yep, she was going to freeze in a T-shirt and jean shorts in the rain. Wih her red converse."Put these on." She stared at me, as if trying to figure out my actions.

"Percy, you don't have to give me your clothes." If possible she looked more embarrassed then before.

I had no idea what was going through my head. Maybe it was the fact that Annabeth stayed over night, or that she's my best friend, or the fact that I feel like a completely different person around her.

"You can take a shower." I blurt out. I could feel my face heating up, and I pinched my arm, face-plamed myself, and blinked several times,to make sure I actually said that.

"You know what?" I say sheepishly, pointing to the door with my thumb and walking to it."I'll just leave."

I walked to the kitchen, got out plates and forks with syrup and the blue waffles out of the freezer. I hope Annabeth likes blue food.

The good thing was she didn't mind blue food. I was just about to get them out of the toaster, when I heard Annabeth tripping over sneakers. Yes, Annabeth was tripping. I turned around, and saw Annabeth in the sweatpants and sweatshirt I gave her. Lets just say they didn't look the best on her, the sweatshirt must've been three sizes bigger than her. The pants fitted her a little better, but baggy. Some of her hair was out of the ponytail, and in a way she look attractive. She looked so unlike Annabeth, I started laughing.

She looked at me, crossed her arms over her chest. "What's so funny?"

"Look at yourself." I say, gesturing to her outfit. She looked down at it,

"It's not my fault you have to be too sweet sometimes." She mumbles.

After breakfast, I went to get dressed. I was walking back to the kitchen when I saw Annabeth cleaning the plates. And after the sugar I had this moring, I was hyper, and acting kinda childish. I was right behind her when I wrapped my arms around her, as a hug.

"Just leave it. I'll get to it later."

"I'm sure." She says.

"I will." I say and put my head on her shoulder. "Besides, I need to clean anyways."

"I doubt that would ever happen." I looked around at the mess in the apartment. Yeah, I was never going to get to clean it. I was going to turn off the water, when I got idea. You the hose some of the sinks have? I grabbed it, and turned it on. Apparently Annabeth understood what I was going to.

"Percy, don-" I sprayed her.

Fifteen minutes later that floor was soaked, water dripped down the cabinets, and me and Annabeth already regretted our water war. We were on our hands and knees cleaning up the floor with beach towels.

"My god Percy." Annabeth says. "Do you know how much water you wasted?"

"Well. At least we had fun, right?" I say, looking at her. She looked up, some of her hair in her face. Her grey eyes seemed to light up. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah." After we were sure all of the water was cleaned up, we went her house. I told her I still wanted to meet her dad, I mean how bad can he be? Annabeth had just put the key in the keyhole when she turned to me.

"Try not to make him.." Her voice trailed off, she still didn't look to happy about the idea of me meeting her father. "Angry." She pushed the door open.

Lets just say it was nothing like I expected. There was a huge mess. And I mean it was bad, there where dirty clothes everywhere, half empty pizza boxes,and a bunch of other disgusting stuff. I looked back at Annabeth, who looked just as disgusted as I felt. There was a football game playing on the tv. I heard some shuffling, and a man who was maybe twenty-nine comes out.

"Hey." He says, his voice slurred, and I can't but help think that he is drunk. "Where were you?"

"I was at Percy's,Dad." Annabeth answers. This guy was her dad?

"Why?" He demands, looking angered.

"Wait." I say, cutting in "This lame excuse is your dad?"

"I told you we where working on a project." Annabeth answers, ignoring my question. I was watching her so called 'Dad', he looked madder, maybe at what I said, but before I could process anything, I heard a loud smack.

"Hey!" I growl, shoving him away from Annabeth. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing." He says. "I'm just being a loving father." I shove him again, this time into the wall.

"That's not even close to a loving father." He laughs,

"What makes you think you can do better?"

"Well," I growl, "I wouldn't get drunk, or be a asshole." He pushes out of my grip.

"Apparently, that bitch thinks I'm a good father." I didn't think, just acted, and punched him.

"Don't call her that again, son of a di-" I never got to finish, because Annabeth stopped me.

"Come on,Percy." She whispered in a calming voice, while taking my hand. The other one covering the red mark. "Lets go upstairs." She lead me up the stairs, and into her room, leaving her 'Dad' behind in the living room. Her room was clean and neat. There was a desk on one side against the wall where blue prints sat. There was a German Shepard sleeping on her bed, who perked his head up when he heard the door open. He seemed very protective of her, smelled my hand and aproved me as not a threat. The room was silent, excpet for the rain hitting the window, and the dog's tail thumping against the floor. Annabeth let go of my and and wrapped her arms around me neck. My immediate response was hugging her back.

"Thanks for standing up for me." She whispered into the crook of my neck, her fingers playing with my hair.

"It's okay." I whisper back. "That's what friends do for each other." I hugged her tighter and closed my eyes. I was still mad, but not at Annabeth. Nobody should be treated that way, if it was Annabeth or not. "Why didn't you tell me?" It was quiet for a few minutes before she answered.

"I don't know." She let go of my neck and pushed the hair out of my eyes. "I guess it's because he gives a home." My expression probably gave away my confusion, because she gave me a small sad laugh.

"He adopted me." She explains. "He was the second time I was adopted."

"Oh." Is all I said, and hugged her again. She pulled away, and looked at the time.

"You should get going." I didn't want to leave, now that I know what happens to her here, but one look at her face and I knew she wasn't going to take no as a answer.

"You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine." She says, opening her window. "I doubt you want to see him again." I climbed out the window, and down the fire escape.

I was walking for about five minutes, when I looked back, because I had a feeling I was being followed. I was a shadow at some little distance, I started walking faster, pulled my sweatshirt closer to me. I was just passing an alley, when somebody tackled me. I heard a sickening crack, and pain flared up to my left arm. There was shuffling, and I heard a pair of feet. No, not a pair of feet. More like three or more pairs of feet. I couldn't see, since somebody was blocking my view, but I started fighting. I shoved something off me, and he must've ran into a trash can, because there was the sound of metal hitting the pavement.

"Be quiet!" A voice hisses. "We need to bring him deeper in to all-" Thats all I heard, because someone hit me on the head with something. And I blacked out.

When I came to my senses, I was aware of a throbbing on my head, pain in my left arm. My jaw hurt. I tasted the metallic taste of blood. I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"He finally wakes." A male voice says. "How do you feel?"

"Horible." I admit.

"Good." I stood up, looked around and found myself surrounded by a gang of five or six people. Some had switchblades. Others had half emtpy bottles of liquor. "Here. Take some." Somebody offered me a pack of cigarettes. I backed up quickly, and tripped over someone's foot.

"No." I say, my head was fogging up, and I couldn't think clearly. "I rather fight you than do that crap." Some started laughing. But some of the brighter ones noticed I wasn't joking. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but all I knew was that my head and arm hurt, my arm bent at a akward angle, and that I was cold in the thin sweatshirt I was wearing in the rain. I started to wish that I had just stayed at Annabeth's. The rain didn't make it any easier to see what was going on, so I just stood there like a moron.

"You want to fight?" One says, pulling out his switchblade. "I'll give you a fight." I backed away again, and this time into the people behind me. I groaned in pain when they grabed my left arm. I was half conciseness by then, so couldn't do anything to defend myself. When I came to my senses, found that it wasn't raining anymore, my face hurt, I went to touch my forhead, but I felt dried blood. How many times did I hit head? I looked at my surroundings, and I didn't see the gang anymore, in fact the alley was quiet. There was something warm on my chest, I looked down and saw my shirt shreds, blood coming out of the gashes. I was about to get up, and go get help, but once again someone pinned me down.

"Stay still. It'll hurt less if you don't move." I had no idea what was going on, but I was freaking out. The man who had me pinned down, put something aganist my side.

In fact, I almost screamed when he pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys. Sorry it took awhile to update. This chapter is crappy but, just try to enjoy it.

Annabeth POV

* * *

I was just about to go to bed, when I heard I cry of pain. My window was open, because for some reason the sound of the city calms me. I was just about to go to the window to see what was happening, when Percy pulled hisself into the room. He didn't look anything like he did a half hour ago. His shirt was in shreds, his face was badly bruised, there where some small cuts all over his face, he had dried up blood that covered up part of his face.

"Percy." I say, kneeling next to him, puting my hand on his arm and he winces. "Sorry. What happened to you?" He looked fazed, his eyes didn't focus on anything.

"Gang." He whispered, and swallowed. "Gunshot." He didn't seem to have anymore wounds. He closed he eyes and muttered something I didn't hear. I wasnt going to ask him to say it again, he wasted to much energy just get here. When I noticed the bullet wound in his side, I started freaking out. I had no idea what to do.

"Percy. Your bleeding." I felt pretty stupid, but it was the only thing that came to my mind.

"I know, Wise Girl."

"I need to take you to the hospital." I said, starting to help Percy up.

"What?" He asks, fazed. "No, bad memories." _Well_, I thought, _bad memories are all we_ _have now._

He stands up, starts walking, and almost falls.

"Woah,Percy." I shook my head. He really needed help. All I knew was the hospital was a few minutes away, and Percy could've already be in there if he didn't come here. After we almost fell down the stairs, we got down the stairs, Percy started to talk to his self. I mean literally. He was having a complete conservation with his self. It might've been of his blood loss, or if he hit his head really hard. I had a feeling it was the head part. When we walked in, it was completely empty, expect a woman behind the counter.

"Need help hon?" It mad me mad, because Percy could be dying and she didn't even care.

"I need help. My friend, he was shot."

"We'll take care of that." Said a voice behind me. I turned around to see three people. Two of them came over and dragged Percy away. "I'm Apollo." The man says, sticking his hand out. I shake it.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." He smiles, and checks the papers in his hands. I stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"How long have you know Percy?" He asks.

"A few months. Why?" I ask, I mean Percy not a bad kid right?

"How did that happen?" he asks gesturing to my cheek. I was about to ask him what he meant, but I remember my father hitting me. After Percy left, he punched me, so I figured there be a mark.

"It's a long story." He sat down in the chair behind him and patted the seat next to him.

"We have a lot of time right now, Annabeth."

It didn't feel like a lot of time. I told him how my father died in a fire when I was six, then when I was adopted by some guy who died of a heart attack. I told him about Justin, and he was my dad since I was eight. He asked me questions about Percy and i told him about how Percy has nobody with him. It just seemed like the right thing to do. That's when I realized I was crying. The fact that I might lose my best friend had settled in. Apollo went to check on Percy, and I was left alone with no clue what was going to happen.

* * *

Percy POV

I wasn't sure what was happening. The pain in my side was unbearable, my arm hurt. My head was foggy. Thats all I really knew.

"How's he doing?" Someone asked and its voice sounded familiar. It was werid the light blinded me, and I had no idea where I was. The last time I checked I was with Annabeth.

"Not so good. He's losing a lot of blood. What do you want us to do. Take the bullet out?" I freaked out at that. That wasn't going to happen. I sat up quickly. To quickly in fact. I hit my head. Again.

"Easy." A hand pushed me down again. That time my chest hurt, but I didn't say anything. I passed out.

When I finally came to my senses, I hoped that it was the last time I passed out tonight. My arm was in a sling, my side was my chest was bandaged. My head was clearer.

"Ah, Percy. How are you feeling?" Asks Apollo, who just walked in through the door.

"Better." My voice came out raspy, and my throat felt dry. Apollo hands me a cup of water. I drank it, I put it on the table, and wished for more water. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Outside, quite worried about you." He hands me a shirt. "Here but this on." He hands me a sheet paper and I look at it.

Broken arm. Check.

Broken ribs. Check.

Concussion. Check.

The paper didn't say anything about my wounds. I give back to him, and didn't say anything. The first thing I'm aware of when I walk out the door is Annabeth arms already wrapped around me.


	8. Things change

I'm sorry it took a really long time to update, but please enjoy this chapter, the next chapter is done I will try my hardest to get it posted by Tomorrow or by tonight

.Percy POV

* * *

After calming Annabeth down, Apollo pulled me over.

"You can stay with me and my wife." I was shocked, I was just some troubled teen. But I was more worried about Annabeth, because I didn't want her to stay with someone who treated her like that.

"What about Annabeth?" I had no idea why he would do this. I mean nobody wants a troubled teenager, much less one with ADHD and dyslexia. He gives me a small laugh.

"I doubt my wife would like if I came home from work with two teenagers. Besides, one of my friends always wanted a daughter." I shook my head, I looked over at where Annabeth was, and she was talking to someone. If anybody was going Adopt Annabeth, I wanted to meet them. I didn't respond, but watch the man carefully I wasn't sure of him. Apollo noticed. "Come on. You can meet him."

After while I guessed he was ok. He was a vet, and claimed he has two son at home that he adopted, so I figured Annabeth would be in good company.

"You'll be alright?" I ask, just noticing a new bruise on her cheek. I weakly think that I could have stopped it when I had the chance. She nods her head.

"I'll be fine." I think about pain she gone through all these years, not telling anyone. I hug her, just to make sure she was actually here.

"I hope that's true."

My fingers had just laced the fabric of the bed sheets, I heard Apollo. It wasn't hard to tell that he was very active when he went to high school. There where trophys for best linebacker, best goalie, best swimmer, and other things from other sports I didn't know. The room was enterly blue excpect for the carpet.

"You like blue?" He asks, leaning against the doorframe, wearing shorts now. I nodded.

"You can get some of your stuff tomorrow if you want to." I nod again. He leaves, his bare feet making noise on the floor, and when I heard the other door close, I close my door and layed on the sheets. I was there for maybe ten, or fifteen minutes, when I realized I was hungry. I sat up, and looked at the alarm clock which said 12:30, I been there for an hour. I was never going to fall asleep.

I woke up to light streaming through the blinds. At first I was confused, but after quickly scanning my surroundings, I remembered where I was. I looked at the time, and it was already 1 in the afternoon. I was supposed to see Annabeth. I grabbed my shirt, and went down the hall. On my way out, I ran into Apollo.

"Um, Percy where are you going?"

"I'm supposed to meet Annabeth."

"Just make sure you are home by six. I should've told you earlier but my friend coming over for dinner tonight."

"It's ok. Bye." I say, in a hurry. If anything, I wasn't going to spend the last few hours of the weekend doing nothing. I got into the car, drove to the address on a sticky note. The man gave it to me if I ever wanted to come over. It took me around ten minutes to get there. I got out of my car and started banging on the door.

"Come on, Annabeth!" I shouted. A few girls walked by me and started giggling a few more people pasted by me and gave me werid looks. I gave them a confused look. I pounded on the door a few more times. "Annabeth!" I heard a click and the door opens.

"Yes Percy?" Annabeth asks me, trying not to laugh.

"Come on." I say again. "I'm taking you out today." She shakes her head, still smiling.

"Let me guess," She says. "You just woke up."

"Yeah, what makes you think that?"

"You're in just you boxers." I looked down at my outfit, and well I was just in my boxers. I cursed.

"Come on," I muttered. "Let's go." I got back into the car and started driving. I looked over at Annabeth, who was trying not to laugh.

"You know it's not that funny!" She just shakes her head at me again, trying to keep a straight face. She didn't say anything for a while so I just put ther radio. By the time we got to where I was taking Annabeth to, sadly I was singing along to Taylor Swift's We are never ever getting back together.

"Really," Annabeth says, and I thought she was going to say something about me signing along to Taylor Swift. "The beach again?" I smiled. I've taken her here before, but she'd always tease me about it.

"So?" I say. "You're coming in today."

"The water will be freezing!" I shrugged and got out. I heard Annabeth behind me muttering something about how boys are hopeless.

"I heard that." I say over my shoulder.

"I'm sure, Seaweed Brain." My smile grew wider at her response. "I hope you know I'm not going into the water." I turned around and she almost ran into me, without saying anything, I picked her up with my good arm and put her over my shoulder. Her fists pounded my back.

"Percy Jackson put me down now!" She shouted.

"Stop," I muttered jokingly. "You'll make me drop you." She stopped hitting me after that, and was quiet. Her shirt was off, she was in just her bra and shorts so I figured she wouldn't really care if I brought her into the water. I walked in until I was waist deep, and put her down.

"It's not to cold right?" She didn't say anything, instead her arms were around my neck. Her fingers played with my hair and I knew she was thinking. She stared out at the distance behind me. Without thinking, I put my good hand on her waist and moved closer.

"What are you thinking?" I whisper. A small blush comes on her cheeks, but she doesn't move.

"Nothing," she says a little to quickly. I shrugged this off, she was thinking. So what? I'll find out later. But right now something had to be done. Her grey eyes met mine. I still wasn't sure what I was doing. Not until my lips touched hers. They were soft and gentle. Just like Annabeth.

We were lying on a blanket, watching to water. Being normal people. My fingers played with her hair. Annabeth leaned against me. It was a moment we both enjoyed. I couldn't stop myself, but the most awkward question came out of my mouth.

"Annabeth?" I asked "When you think of the future what do you see?" She wasn't startled. She was quite for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't know." She sighs before asking me "What do you see?" I thought for a few seconds.

"I'm not exactly sure." I answer. She nods, and it didn't seem so awkward anymore.I looked at the time on my watch.

"Come on," I say, helping her get up. "We got to go."

I sprawled myself across my bed. I tried to tie my tie. This is why I hate suites. I can't tie the tie.

"Annabeth. I need your help." She rolled her eyes and put down the book she was reading.

"First to button your shirt now your tie?" She asks while tying it.

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes at me again.

"Aren't they coming at six?" She asks and I nodded, I was brushing my teeth. "Then I have to go. They'll be here in a few minutes." I spit into the sink.

"Why can't you stay?" I already know that answer I was just trying to annoy her.

"Goodbye Percy."

"Wait," I say wiping my mouth. "You forgot something." She mutters something, but puts her arms around my neck.

"You're impossible."

"I know." I kissed her. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Now can I go? I got to get home too."

"Yeah." I say.

"Goodbye." She says and walks out the door. I've been in my room for around ten minutes when I hear the doorbell ring and the voice of the most popular girl in my school.

Calypso Green.

I was going to dread tonight.


	9. Calypso family is terrible

I hope you guys like this chapter, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Please comment what you think. I love you guys.

Percy POV

* * *

After hearing her voice, I wanted to stay in here all night. Pretend I'm not here. I thought about all the times she became over confident and would ask me out. She would probably do it tonight. Again.

"Wait here," I hear Amy, Apollo wife says. "I'll go get Percy." I wanted to find a reason to not leave my room. While the footsteps got closer, I heard Calypso's confused voice. "Percy Jackson?" What about Annabeth? She stills thinks me and Annabeth are dating right? I mean it's true now.

"Percy," Amy asks "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'll be out in a minute." I say quickly.

"Okay, just make sure you aren't to long, they want to meet you." I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. I was freaking out because of an overly attached girl in the same house as me. I can already picture what I would be like if we were in the same room. Which is going to be bad they'd probably think I'm crazy. I quietly open my bedroom door. Tonight can't be to bad right? I slowly walked down the hall dreading for what I was going have to face tonight. As I got to the dining room, I heard a male voice that wasn't Apollos so I figured it was Calypso's dad. And he was talking about how boys in the army impressed him. Everyone was at the table. The talking stops.

"Ah," says a man who must be around his forties. "You must be Percy. I've heard all about you." He sticks out he hand, I take it and shake it.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir." I say. I looked around the table. The only empty seat was next to Calypso. Her older sister was on her right side. I swear I hated my life right now. I acted the best I could, and took my seat. Calypso parents asked me questions the moment I sat down. I didn't answer until they actually were talking.

"How old are you? What happen?" Calypso mother asks, and a few others I didn't hear.

"I'm Sixteen, almost Seventeen," I answer. I take a sip of water before I answer the next one. "Gang." That's all I needed to say. Everybody knows what happens with them. They nodded, and started talking each other again.

"So," I hear Calypso's voice and cringe. "How are you?" I faced her, to be polite.

"Good," I answer. "How are you?"

"Good." She says, and turns to listen to her parents conservation. That was better than I thought. I was still freaking out, just a little bit now.

"Excuse me." I say, so it doesn't look like I was trying to get away from them. Which I was trying to do. I grabbed my empty cup, so I actually had a reason. I quickly walk away from the room, and through the door. I was getting water when I heard the door open.

"Are you okay?" I hear Calypso's dad ask. "You've been in here for a while." I almost dropped my glass. I tighten my fingers around it.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Leave it for him to care.

"Please don't freak out." He says. Why would I freak out? I already was freaking out. "Look, Percy I know you are olny sixteen, but I need to ask you something." I leaned away from him, against to the counter. I was stuck. With a werid man. In the same room alone.

"Fire away." I muttered, waving my glass around, almost spilling water.

"Can you marry Calypso?" What did he just say?

"What the hell?" I asked. "That's random!" I grab my glass again and drained it. Did I really hear that? Yup, I'm pretty sure I did. I looked at his face and it was dead serious.

"You see, our family has a tradition when the daughters get married when they are seventeen, she'll be seventeen in two weeks. They get married on their birthday, I think you would the perfect man."

"Sir, I can't! I have a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. Calypso told me she wanted you. I already handed out invitations." I didn't have a choice. I was forced to get married. I started sweating. I started pacing, freaking out. I tooked deep breaths. My hands started to get nasty. I wiped the one I could on my shirt. I reshifted my sling at the neck, where Annabeths hands where a few minutes ago.

"Are you alright?" That was the most stupid question I ever herd.

"No, I'm not," I say. "Give me a minute will you?" I took one more deep breath before I passed out.

"He's waking up." A hear a female voice say. My head was in somebody's lap. I closed my eyes tighter. Tonight would pass so much better if I was passed out the entire time. I heard faint voices in the background and made out Apollo voice. I opened my eyes and got up as fast as I could. He would help me. Make sure I stayed with Annabeth. Calypso was not my girl. Annabeth was. Everybody was looking at me, and I looked at the time I probably was only passed out for five minutes.

"I'm fine." I say, uncomfortable with how everybody was looking at me. They nodded and went back to the dining room. Only Calypso stayed behind.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asks, I take a deep breath again, before answering.

"I'm fine okay?" I say, walking past her. She didn't really care, she was one of those girls who was always dating a boy, or just sleeping with them. I take my seat, with Calypso right behind me. The moment I sit down, her dad mouths to me.

'Will you do it?' I couldn't answer, I couldn't leave Annabeth like that. I looked at Amy, who told me to call her mom. I almost choke on the words because I couldn't speak.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" I ask, even though the dinner was laid out, right in front of us. Pasta, with meatballs. It only took me a few hours to realize that Amy and Apollo where Italian, which meant good foods. Almost everything was homemade. She made a face, but didn't say anything and I was thankful for that. No more awkward things would happen tonight. Hopefully.

They left at 8:30. And of course right before they left Calypso's dad came up to me.

"Please?" He asks, stopping me from moving. I leaned against the wall. I gently hit my head against a few times, thinking. I thought about Annabeth. No matter what I did, I'll love her. I'll find away out of this, so I don't have to marry a girl I barley know.

"Okay." I say. And they where gone.

"Percy, tell us what's going on, now." Amy says "You've been acting weird all night.

"Maybe we should sit down." I say. I told them what happened, since they came over, and they listened. After I was done, they stood up and left.

"Sorry, Percy. We can't help you with this one." Apollo says, patting my shoulder. I had to break Annabeth's heart for no reason.

And I already hate myself for it.


	10. Going crazy?

Percy POV

* * *

After Apollo left, I went to my room sat in the middle of my bed a curled up into a ball. I replayed the in my head over and over again. The only one I like was the thought of Annabeths lips on mine. I rocked back and forth, thinking of ideas that would get me out of this mess.

Nothing came to mind.

I was going to lose my girl. Because I agreed to do something, no I didn't agree, I was basically forced. He said he already handed out invitations to my wedding.

For a girl I didn't know.

In less than a month. Before I even turn seventeen. Theres no way out. Maybe my head really is full of seaweed. I could've said no. It's to late for that now. I'm a idiot. I couldn't think of that three hours ago? Yes, I couldn't because I'm that stupid. I'm that stupid to say yes to something like that. Oh, I defiantly was going to lose my girl. Even though I was tired and had school the next day, I stayed up all night trying to come up with ideas to not marry Calypso. By the time I gave up, the sun was rising and my body was stiff. I uncurled and yawned, getting up to change my clothes. I walked down the hall slowly, like I thought Calypso and her family would be there. Thankfully they aren't that crazy.

"You look tired." Apollo says, from behind his newpaper.

"Because I am." I Answer getting Cheerios and a bowl out. "Do I have to go to school?" I pour in the milk, and start eating. His laughter fills the room.

"Really Percy? I think you can last three more days. Spring break begins thursday."

Shit.

"Yeah," I say. "I think I can last." But this week, my life was about to get worse. "Bye, I have to go." I put the bowl in the sink, grab my backpack and run out the door. I had to explain things to Annabeth. I had to get this thing over with.

I was in the school parking lot, leaning against the truck, watching kids walking into the school. Once I got in, I'll be trapped. Stuck with Calypso and a heartbroken girl. My Annabeth. She doesn't deserve this. She shouldn't like a boy like me. But she does. And I like her back. But that's all gone now, because of a crazy family.

"Hey Percy." I jumped at Calypso's voice, and her hand going into mine. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

_Yeah_, I thought,_You scared me. More like you're stalking me. _

"So how was your night?"

"I couldn't fall asleep." I say, there's no point in lying to her, I have to tell her the real truth somehow. I started pulling her towards the school, wanting the day to end. I was thankful for the excuse to let go of her hand to open the door. When we got in, she pulled me to her friends. Her hand went to my hand again, and I flinch. I could only hear parts of there conservation, my eyes where looking for Annabeth. My green eyes met hers, and the pain in them told me she clearly saw me and Calypso. I heart rate went up. I had to explain to her what happened last night. She was pushed into the girls bathroom by Selena and Piper.

"You know," one of Calypso friend said. "I count how many boys I slept with on one hand." It bugged me that they were talking about something like that with me here.

"Yeah," I say. "If you were holding a calculator." All of the eyes in their little group went on me.

"Are you okay?" Calypso asks

"Yeah, sorry about that, I have to go to the bathroom." I say quickly and rush down the hallway to the girls bathroom. Weaving through the kids. The bell rang and everybody went to there class, making it easier for me to get there. I swung the door open, and I saw the three of them talking, Annabeths back facing me. Two girls walked by me through the door and muttered "Pervert." But I didn't care, Annabeth was right there. Right in front of me. I can explain everything to her. But I couldn't form the words. So I stood there, just standing there awkwardly. The bell rang again, signalling that our five minutes for passing period was over. I still didn't know what I was going to say, but I walked forward, going on.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, I can explain." She turned around, her eyes red Selena and Piper just stood there, next to her. "Calypso, her family is crazy. I forced to marry her an-" Annabeth's face has a flash of pain showing, but its gone. Selena cuts me off.

"Just go, Percy." She says, pushing me out of the bathroom. I leaned against the wall next to the door, trying to sort out my feelings, I was so angered and confused that I punched the locker and blood started flowing. I bit my lip, to stop me from groaning a pain. I didn't care. I deserved it. I clenched and unclenched my fist, trying to stop me from punching the locker. I looked at it, and saw my blood on it. I looked at the number and punched it again. It's Annabeths locker. This time the clang rang louder, the blood flowed fast and the biology teacher came out from his classroom a confused look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He ask. I didn't answer, and I could hear the blood dropping to the floor.

Piper head poked out of the bathroom, and her eyes widen. I probably looked crazy. With blood on my hand and it on Annabeths locker. I gave her a quick nod, and started down the hall, to my car.

I open my backseat door and threw my backpack to the seat. I couldn't find anything to stop my hand from bleeding. I slammed the door, and started inspecting my hand. I it on the ridges, both times and the three cuts were down to the bone. I take off my shirt to stop it from bleeding, when I realized I wore a white shirt today. I just shrugged and wrapped it around my hand. I got in and started driving home, trying not to get blood on the seats.

When I opened the door, Amy and Apollo were looking through the mail. I gave them a small smile, even though my hand and my side hurt. Apollo didn't say anything, he just shook his head and hurried down the hall.

"What happen?" Amy asked inspecting it.

"Annabeth happened, she wouldn't let me explain." She looks up at me her eyebrow raised. "I punched a locker twice, too." I add. She nodded, and Apollo came in the kitchen, holding bandages.

"I couldn't find stiches, Percy. You're going to be in alot of pain for weeks." I didn't say anything. It was true, I was going to be pain physically and mentally. He started looking in the cupboards.

"I need to clean them."

"What?" I ask. He pulls out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Are you insane? It's going to burn like hell!"

"It works though." He points out. I grumbled and sat at the table. Apollo has a look of counfusion, but sat across from me.

I bit down on my lip, trying not to say anything, because if I said anything I'd sound like a three year old asking for something. My eyes were closed, so I didn't have to look at it.

"Done." Apollo says, and I could tell he was proud of his work.

"Thank you." I say, flexing my fingers. My hand still burned like crazy.

"No problem, just stay home okay? Me and Amy have to go to work."

"M'k." I say, I was already eating again.

"Try not to eat all of the food. Theres left over pasta if you want it." He says, and they go out the door. I dig through the fridge until I found the pasta. I put some on a plate and throw it in the microwave. I go back to my room to get a shirt, but I stopped when I walked past full length mirror. I looked at myself. I did look crazy. An arm in a sling, my hand and side bandaged up, but the bruises and the empty look in my eyes were the worse part.

Maybe I am going crazy.


	11. Change of plans

Percy POV.

* * *

I was just about to take a shower when the doorbell rang, to admit I got too happy. Maybe it was Annabeth, but my spirits died once I opened the door. Of course they would. It was Calypso. I stood there, wondering why she was here. She should be at school.

"I came to check on you." She explains. I nod, speechless. "Can I come inside?"

My mouth dropped open. "Sure." I got out. She walked inside, and sat on the couch.

"Look, Percy, I'm sorry." She says. She sounded sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to believe her.

"It's fine." I say tightly. It's not like she understands what going on, expect for the fact that she gets to marry me. She looked like she wanted to complain, but didn't say anything. "You can stay here lit you want. I'll be right back." I go down the hall quickly to my room. I grap the first shirt I see, I was about to get out when my phone went off. I dive for it, hoping it would be Annabeth. Without looking, I anwser it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Percy." I hear Calypso dad say. "My favorite man. Look, I'm coming to your house." My mouth opens. I swallow trying to sound normal when I answer.

"Why?"

"Because, I need to give the ring, there's been a change of plans." He says, and pauses if to see if I have anything to say. "You're getting married Friday. Everybody already coming in for the wedding." I sat there frozen.

I was getting married in five days.

"Percy, you there?"

"What? Oh yeah." I say and hang was rude, I know, but I need to do something I have to call Annabeth. I punch in her number, and wait. The voicemail comes on, but I couldn't find myself to leave a message. I hurried down the hallway, trying to get as close to the door I could be. The sooner, the better. Easier to get over with it. Once in the kitchen, I saw Calypso doing homework.

"Percy?" she asks "Are you good at Greek mythology class?" Greek was the only thing I was good at besides swimming.

"Yeah." I say. Sitting on top of the table. "What do you ne-" I was cut off by the doorbell. Calypso stands up to get it, but I shout.

"Don't get it!" I slide off the table, jump over the couch and open the door. Like I expected, Calypso dad was standing there I close the door behind me.

"Sorry," I say "My phone died." He nods and grins.

"Are you ready?" He asks. "My wife wants to have you over for dinner tomorrow, can you have the ring on her finger by then?" I nod. His grin gets wider, and he pats my shoulder. "That's what I thought. Here you go." He hands me a small box, and I take a deep breath, thinking about who's heart I'm about to break even more. But right now, I have to act like I'm happy about what I'm doing. I force a smile. I was completely happy I'm a heart breaker.

"Thanks." I forced out. He smiles at me, and goes to his car, and I go back inside to Calypso. "Sorry," I say. "One of my neighbors need help." She looks at me like she doesn't believe me, and I can see why. I ignore this and get back on the table to help her, which I almost laugh at because I'm usually the one that needs help. Like now for an example. After doing homework, we ended up doing twenty questions, getting to know each other, and to admit she wasn't that bad at all, but I didn't like her so made things worse. I would force smiles every now and then, but it was more like me telling myself to stop worrying. I'll find a way out if this problem.

Hopefully.

I looked at the time to find out that it was 9:30 at night.

"You should get home," I tell her. "Your parents might be worried." She starts packing her stuff, and I feel the box in my shorts pocket get heavy. I get down onto my knee, preparing myself for what I was about to do. Calypso turns around, and a look of confusion settles onto her face. I pull out the box and open it dreading the words that are about to come out of my mouth.

"Will you marry me?"


	12. The end

A/N: This is the last chapter of the story, but I am thinking about making a sequel for it. Please tell me if should in the comments, and a name, I cant think of one.

Percy POV

* * *

I was surrounded by Calypsos family when my phone went off. Every head turned my way, and nobody talked at all.

"Excuse me," I say "It's my mother."

"It's ok," Natalie, Calypso mom says. "You can go out on the patio." I nod, and go out there, making sure the door is closed behind me. I pick it up, and hold it a few inches from my ear, knowing whats coming.

"Hello?"

"You're marrying Calypso?!" Selena yelled at me, and I almost dropped the phone. She was angry all right.

"Look," I say trying to clam her down. "It's not what it looks like."

"It's exactly what it looks like,Percy!" Selena lowers her voice before going on. "I guess I was wrong. You don't care about Annabeth." My voice rose up in anger too.

"You know, Annabeth is probably the only person I care about since my parents died!" After I said that, I cursed myself. I'm stupid. Too bad I can't face palm myself right now.

"You're parents are dead?" She whispers. I changed the topic.

"How's Annabeth?" I ask, my voice at normal volume.

"Not too good. She stayed home today. I'm with her now."

"Can I talk to her?" I heard some shuffling, and Selena talking. I heard a few other voices, and an argument breaks out. The voices died out and Selena talks again.

"She said no." My heart dropped, but I deserved it.

"I got to go," I say, remembering where I was. "But I have a plan."

"Percy, what are you doing?" Selena asks, and I smile.

"I'm going to fix a heart." I say before hanging up. All heads. Come my way again, but I just take my seat, and act like nothing happened. It takes a few minutes before people begin talking again. Only 300 people showed up, and Josh said more people would be coming. He's lucky he has a big house. He said almost 400 people would be here in the next two days. By the day of the wedding there would be 500. Either they have a really big family, or they just know a lot of people.

Hopefully it was the second one. I wouldn't want that many family members hating me. Last night, Calypso response was so instant, it was like she knew exactly what was going on, but her brother claimed she didn't. I didn't even know she had a brother until I got here. He was okay. Wasn't crazy like the rest of his family. Someone handed me a piece of paper. I look at it for a few minutes debating myself if I should actually fill it out. It was a form for the army. I was going to reregt this. I shrugged it off.

I should go to the army. It toughen me up, and Josh would get the type of boy he wants for his 'little girl' at the point of getting married I wouldn't say Calypso is a little girl. Or it could be a for a good reason. I could go there and never come back. Then I wouldn't have to face Annabbeth. It be for the best. Maybe. I grab a pen and start filling it out. Maybe they won't take me. I take the pen and start filling it out.

-Wedding Day-

"Come on," a voice growled. "Get your lazy ass up." I grabbed my pillow,

"Wake me up at one." I say, still wanting sleep. It's a easy way to stall.

"The wedding in a hour." The voice tells me. I shot up.

"What?" I found myself looking at Calypso brother. He nods. I pushed him out the door and start changing.

Ten minutes later I was stumbling down the stairs, trying to get my shoe on.I was surprised and happy to see Grover sitting in the kitchen, dressed up in a tux like me. Grover smiled.

"You ready?" he asks, twirling car keys around his finger. I shrugged.

"Why not?" He smiles and goes out the door. By the time I got into the car, Grover was happily singing along to Talyor Swift. A small smile crept onto my lips, rembering how Annabeth would always make fun of me because I knew the lines. Good times.

There were ten minutes until the wedding began. I was standing there, freaking out. I played with my sling while Grover adjusted my bow tie.

This was a bad idea.

"Relax," Grover said, as if reading my mind. "If you had the guts to ask her, I think you're able to say no."

"Everybody going to hate me." I mutter.

"I won't!" He Protests.

"Besides you." I say, and music starts. Did that Conversation really take up the ten minutes? My hands started getting sweaty. What if I _was_ stupid enough to say I do? That be a big mistake that I can't fix. I can just Imagine me doing something like that.

Then there be no choice of seeing Annabeth again.

Then I'd be stuck with Calypso for the rest of my life. Too soon, she was starting down the aisle, and for some reason everybodys eyes were on me. Her dad gave look that seemed to say ' If you do anything, I'll kill you.' I took a deep breath, trying to clam down. It didn't work. But, thankfully I got distracted. The only time I was thankful that I have ADHD. I don't know how long I was distracted for. It was probably for a long time, because Calypso was whispering my name, I looked around and everybody eyes where one me. Again. I looked back at Calypso, who was in a white dress, and I thought about it. All of these people came over because I was stupid enough to agree to something I would never do. My eyes met Calypsos boring brown eyes. She looked worry, and maybe scared, probably having a slight idea what I was about to do. I took a deep breath, and it was quite, as if they were all holding their breath. I choked out the words that would make everybody in this room hate me.

"I can't." And Immediately people where yelling, complaining about how they wasted their time coming here. I was already pushing myself through the crowd, and when someone saw me, they started yelling at me.

I wouldn't blame them.

I was almost out the door when I was blocked by her father.

"Why did you say that?" He asks.

"I told you I couldn't do it." I say, pushing past him. I went down the steps, anger boiling inside of me for a reason I didn't know. My head was fuzzy. I had to go to a place where I could think strait. The beach. I got into my car, hoping it would help like all the other times. It was the only place where I could think. Until I met Annabeth. But right now she probably gladly punch me. I turned off the radio, annoyed by it.

I got out my car, gladly at my destination. I slamed the door, but my anger went down a little bit when the claming sound of the waves reached my ears, and when the sent of the saltwater got me. I was confused because there was another car parked here. Nobody liked this beach. The only other person who would even think about coming here might be Annabeth. My heart perked up at that, but I was sure she wouldn't be here. I kicked off my shoes and socks, leaving them behind as I started towards the water and a figure. I was surprised when I saw Annabeth. I walked up so I was next to her. There was a tear tracing down her cheek. I resist wiping it away, instead I talk. I would tell you one thing. It wasn't the best thing to say.

"Why are you here?" She wipes the tear away furiously.

"Thinking," she says, and starts for her car. "I guess I spent to much time with you." I followed, trying to make a conservation.

"I don't understand why you are so mad." I say, grabbing her wrist so she stop walking and face me. My eyes met her startling grey eyes.

"Jeez," she says, not trying to hide that she was annoyed. "Maybe it's the fact that you ran off with another girl to get married. Percy, You aren't _even_ seventeen yet."

"I came back!" I say, louder then I intended and Annabeth flinched."I never really left." I started rambling. "I didn't went to get married. I didn't want to leave you. I don't want to join the army."

"There seems to be a lot of things you don't want." She points out, yanks her wrist out my grip. She walks towards the cars again. I wasn't able to stop her until we got by my car.

"There is one thing I _do_ want." I tell her. She turns around to face me, her arms crossed.

"Please enlighten me."

"You."

"I'm sure." She says, and tries to go, but I push her against the car gently so she would face me again.

_"I love everything about you." _I tell her. _"The way you call me a seaweed brain, the way how you are Perfect without trying, the way how you make me wish that you where the only person I know without you knowing. The way you bite your lip when you're nervous. The way how your hair falls when it's down. The way I always get lost in your eyes. The way you be yourself all the time. The way how you are just one naturally beautiful girl without noticing that you are."_ I felt good that I got all of my feelings strait, satisfied that she now knows how I feel. She eyes showed shock, and I haven't notice how close we where. But there was one more thing I had to confirm.

"Future?" I asked.

_"You." _

_I was satisfied with that answer. _


End file.
